Que faire dans une salle d’attente ?
by Catirella
Summary: [ ♂ SAGA YAOI : 1 ] C’est nouveau... Que faite vous dans une salle d’attente ? ... Duo est comme nous tous, enfin presque ! Il lit un magazine... Mais... Avec un article très spéciale ... YAOI...


Titre : **Que faire dans une salle d'attente ?**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne seront jamais à moi. Même pas juste. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : **1X2**

Genre : Saga - 100/100 Yaoi - OS court et Pas de genre justement… Et une surprise à la fin de celui-ci…

_Bêta, Magical Girl Kiki :_

_" Début d'une collaboration qui, je l'espère, sera longue et fructueuse.__  
__En tout cas, ça commence fort, Cat avait dit que la hentaï que je suis, adorerait et c'est vrai...J'ADORE.__  
__Je ne regarderai plus jamais une salle d'attente de la même manière. Et je suis sûre que ce sera pareil pour vous vous une fois que vous aurez fini.__  
__C'est drôle mais surtout éducatif. J'ai appris plein de choses. __  
__Merci pour la leçon, Duo et Cat."_

**Note de l'auteur Moi :**  
_Écrit le 10 et 11 octobre 2006._

C'est encore totalement nouveau pour moi.  
Vous verrez en quoi à la fin de ce 1er OS de la Saga.  
Une nouvelle bêta me rejoint pour ce délire.  
Pour ce « **1** » je prend les rênes.  
Je croise les doigts car **c**'est en quelque sort un défi que je m'impose à moi même.  
Bonne lecture et c'est parti…

Catirella

♂ **SAGA 100/100 YAOI **♂

**« 1 »**

Attention, possibilité de changements de temps, …

**« ♂ » **

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Que faire dans une salle d'attente ?**

**

* * *

**

Je vais vous donner une petite leçon.

_**Leçon par Duo Maxwell.**_

Sur quoi ?

Le Kâma-Sûtra.

La bible du sexe. Et ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois que j'étais dans cette salle d'attente.

Non, je ne l'ai encore jamais lu à ce jour.

Je ne vais pas non plus vous faire une liste des positions. Il y en a pas mal.

Mais il y a le…

**Top**

**10**

**des**

**positions**

Ben si, ce n'est pas une blague.

Je ne plaisante jamais avec le sexe.

C'est sacré, surtout dans mon couple.

Je suis encore là dans cette salle à attendant mon tour avec mon PS…

Je disais donc que nous allons nous pencher sur celui de ces messieurs.

C'est celui aussi qui m'intéresse le plus.

Ben quoi ?

Rien. Bon ben tout va bien alors.

Tant mieux on continue…

Le Top 10 du **Kâma-Sûtra** c'est comme le Top 50 de la Musique, cela change tout le temps.

Bon moins souvent quand même, de plus il n'y a pas de nouveautés tous les 100 ans non plus.

Par contre il y a les positions indémodables et donc les 10 les plus pratiquées et appréciées des personnes vivant en France suivant un sondage.

Mais je dois quand même avouer que lorsque j'ai lu les noms des positions, j'ai comme qui dirait eu des idées à me demander de quoi il en retournait pour pas mal d'entre elles.

**Ben oui !**

On doit les faire mais on ne doit pas forcement mettre un nom dessus à chaque fois.

Je ne fais pas exception à la règle et voilà ce que cela a donné avec moi :

**1 - Levrette**

Je ne vous fais pas un dessin de cette position. Perso je suis celui qui est à quatre pattes.

Plaisir intense dans cette position je ne m'en lasse pas et j'en redemande toujours.

Gourmand moi ?

Oui c'est trop bon.

**2 - Grand V **(1)

Là ? Je connais le Grand 8, la série télé " V " _Les visiteurs_. Mais la position le Grand V ? Je ne vois que, moi ou votre partenaire le sexe importe peu, les jambe en l'air en formant un " V ". Celui qui est aux commandes il a intérêt à ne pas traîner, car dans cette position on se fatigue vite.

Hein ?

Heu oui j'ai testé…

Passons à la suivante.

**3 - Cuillère**

J'ai une vague idée là aussi.

Mais je préfère plonger la cuillère dans un pot de Nutella. Remarque dans cette position on peut faire les deux.

En même temps votre partenaire il tire la gueule quand même, car manger du Nutella en se faisait culbuter c'est pas très sympa pour celui qui se trouve derrière. En clair cela équivaut à : « _Il en a encore pour longtemps le pot est pratiquement fini ! _»

Donc la Cuillère : Lui derrière et vous devant torse contre dos et sur le côté. Le reste, à vous de trouver. Cette position est peu fatigante c'est ça de gagner.

**3ex - Andromaque **(2)

« _POUUUUUUUUU…_ »

Voici ma réaction lorsque j'ai lu cela.

C'est quoi ce truc ? Ce n'est pas une femme dans la mythologie Andromaque ? Là, je ne sais pas. J'ai eu beau chercher je n'ai pas eu d'idée sur le coup.

Et rien que le nom ne me tentait pas de toute façon.

Na, il n'y avait pas de 4 car nous avions deux ex æquo donc pas de 4 c'est comme cela…

**5 - Slave **(3)

Les slaves il sont Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm, hein ?

Oups, désolé j'ai slavé ! heu, bavé…

Là aussi le noir total. Un noir slave je ne connais pas mais cela doit sûrement exister. OH ça doit être super chaud ce mélange car les personnes de couleurs sont réputé pour… ben vous savez…

Leur grand pieds, quoi…

Bref, j'en sais rien et à cause de la vision… des grands pieds, j'ai eu comme un soucie d'entrejambe.

Merde. J'ai pourtant tout ce qu'il faut et je suis pas à plaindre au niveau de ses pieds !

Et hop au numéro suivant.

**6 - Accordéon **(4)

Vous voulez vraiment que je vous dise à quoi j'ai pensé là !

Ça fait franchement peur. Le pire c'est ceux qui le font sur cette musique, _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_, je me suicide au Nutella directe. Je suis prêt à manger autant de pot qu'il le faudra.

Plus je cherchais et plus l'image d'un accordéon apparaissait devant moi et j'ai eu le malheur de regarder la femme en face de moi, qui elle attendait pour l'autre Ps… Médecin. Elle avait des vêtements digne d'Yvette Horner j'ai eu peur et j'ai replongé mon nez dans mon magazine.

Position 7.

**7 - Ramoneur**

Ah !

Là encore c'est ambigu.

Sur le moment j'ai vu Mary Poppins ! Mon popol il a pris un coup.

Mais je suis allé sur le net par la suite car j'étais super intrigué, cela ressemble assez à celle du Missionnaire qui elle est en position 9. Sauf que la femme croise les jambes et les élève. C'est pas mal !

Oui j'ai fait aussi. Je savais pas que cela portait ce nom.

**8 - Brouette**

La Brouette. Mon grand père en avait une.

J'avais une vague idée de la position pour l'avoir fait une fois.

J'aime pas.

On n'est pas super bien installer pour celui qui joue la brouette en général la femme.

**OUI JE FAIS LA FEMME ET JE VOUS PROUTE.**

Le dos il en prend un coup, vous si vous participez c'est un peu de caca car la liberté de mouvement est quasi nulle. Par contre vous avez les yeux de votre partenaire en pleine ligne de mire et ça c'est super.

**9 - Missionnaire**

La bonne vieille position de base celle, qui est la plus simple mais le point G est peu stimulé. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'invente c'est écrit dans le magasine que j'ai là en main.

**Quoi ?**

Oui je suis encore dans ma salle d'attente comme je vous l'ai dit avant de commencer mon monologue et j'ai repris mon magazine car je ne l'avais pas fini la dernière fois.

J'aime bien cette position aussi. Elle est bien de temps en temps.

**10 - Millepattes **(5)

J'ai eu une vision des plus perverses en lisant le nom " Millepattes " et des frissons partout.

Mais c'est quoi la position par contre aucune idée !

Ben j'ai aussi jeté un œil sur le net et c'est une position aussi que nous faisons sans même le savoir…

« Au revoir et à dans 3 semaines. »

« Au revoir M. Yuy. »

« M. Maxwell. »

**AH.**

C'est mon tour.

Je repose mon magazine et rentre aussi vite que je peux une fois son patient précédent sorti.

Une fois rentré je plaque le Psychologue Sexuel contre la porte et l'embrasse comme si nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis un siècle.

Pourtant cela ne date que de ce matin.

Voui c'est mon petit amoureux et maître du Kâma-Sûtra rien qu'à moi en pratique. J'ai fait toutes les positions que je vous ai cité et même plus mais je n'en connaissais pas le nom il y a 7 jours.

Je viens le voir une fois pas semaine car c'est méga excitant de le faire, alors que les autres ils attendent dans la salle d'attente.

Et je n'ai pas le droit de jouir trop fort c'est un défi qui est très dur, surtout pour moi.

Je suis plutôt du genre expressif pendant l'acte.

Heero m'a imposé ces petites visites depuis 4 mois qui ne sont pas pour me déplaire.

J'adore quand nous le faisons sur son bureau. L'angle est parfait et dans cette position j'ai déjà dû me mordre le poing pour ne pas hurler tellement c'est bon et profond.

OH on va le refaire aujourd'hui.

Hum, que je l'aime mon Heechan.

Cela fait plus de deux mois que nous ne l'avions pas fait sur son bureau.

La semaine dernière nous l'avons fait version perchée. Position 15 "Perche". Heureusement que mon Heechan il est sportif, mais nous l'avons fait contre un des murs c'est plus jouissif.

**J'adore.**

Comme ils disent dans le magazine c'est " Une position idéale pour un coït explosif ".

J'approuve.

Mais là nous avons 30 minutes pour nous deux.

C'est comme brisé l'interdit qui n'en est pas vraiment un pour nous puisque nous somme amants à la ville.

Il prend toujours le temps de me préparer et c'en est que meilleur. Par contre il ne dénatte jamais mes cheveux car il nous faudrait les re-natter et cela prend du temps et nous préférons le consacrer à autre chose de plus intéressant.

Et c'est partir pour 20 minutes environ de pure extase et de frustration de ne pouvoir crier et hurler mon amour pour lui.

Quand le plaisir devient trop fort je l'embrasse et gémis dans le baiser, mais là cela est plus compliqué et ses deux mains occupées à tenir mes fesses pendant qu'il va et vient en moi, ne nous permet pas de nous embrasser.

Mais ce n'est pas grave car je me rattrape toujours le soir même et le faire dans son bureau et là sur son bureau, vaut bien ce petit sacrifice.

Et surtout la récompense est toujours merveilleuse.

Oui il va me préparer toujours un petit plat que j'aime chaque soir où je suis venu pour une consultation des plus spéciale.

Consultation que je ne paye jamais.

Et d'où je sors toujours les joues toutes rouges.

Je vous dis pas la tête qu'a fait miss Accordéon lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à la sortie du cabinet.

Elle m'a demandé si je prenais l'ascenseur avec elle, j'ai poliment refusé puis une fois les porte refermées j'ai sorti mes clés et je suis rentré dans notre appartement qui est juste à côté du cabinet des spécialistes.

Mon Heechan en est le propriétaire et les trois autres officient en lui versant un loyer chaque mois.

Moi je fais quoi comme métier dans la vie ?

Je suis employé des Postes sur Paris.

D'ailleurs j'ai déjà envoyé ma lettre au Père Noël.

Devinez ce que je lui ai demandé comme lecture ludique et instructive pour le bon épanouissement d'un couple ?

Je suis sûr que vous avez deviné.

_**FINI**_

Voici donc le « **1 **» de cette saga 100/100 « **♂ **»  
Á la semaine prochaine.

♀ _**Catirella **_♀

* * *

**Non je ne connais pas toutes ces positions, j'ai fait comme d'habitude des recherche sur le net.**

(1) : La pénétration est très profonde et les parois du vagin sont bien stimulées. Cette position permet à l'homme de délivrer toutes sortes de coups très agréables. Il alterne des pénétrations profondes et superficielles_  
_**C'est moi là :** C'est la position du Missionnaire mais les jambes droite en V et votre partenaire vous tiens les chevilles. L'image est comme cela…

(2) : _Dans l'Odyssée d' Homère, la légende raconte qu'Andromaque, la femme du grand héros Hector, " chevauchait son époux ", et que "les esclaves phrygiens se masturbaient chaque fois qu'Andromaque montait le cheval d'Hector ".  
Cette position est très particulière car l'homme y est en situation inférieure, la femme le domine et a la maîtrise du jeu.  
L'homme se consolant en ayant la vision du corps de la femme en action.  
Position idéale pour rééduquer l'éjaculation précoce._

(3) : _L'homme apprécie de voir la vulve offerte et épanouie. Il savoure dans cette posture une sensation de domination: la femme est impuissante mais ressent une pénétration très, très profonde. __  
__Lorsque le sentiment de soumission est recherché, cette position est une merveille. __  
_**C'est moi là :** En clair. La femme ou l'homme est sur le dos les genoux au niveau de ses épaules, son partenaire lui tient les cheville et il est où il faut.

(4) : _Dans cette position, la femme exécute le mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui est  
très excitant pour l'homme.  
Elle peut orienter l'angle et l'amplitude de pénétration du pénis pour stimuler son point G.  
Stimulation intense pour les deux partenaires.  
_**C'est moi là :** La femme ou l'homme qui ben se fait prendre. Est aux commandes mais dans une position spécial, là il faut voir l'image pour comprendre mieux.

(5) : _Cette position nécessite une érection puissante. La femme est très active, elle comprime le pénis avec les muscles de son périnée. Lorsque les jambes de l'homme sont bien écartées, elle exerce des rotations qui enflamment le coït. Les deux partenaires voient très nettement l'union de leurs sexes, l'excitation est très intime et tonifiante.  
_**C'est moi là : **La femme ou l'homme est sur son partenaire.

* * *

Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
Il n'y aura pas de délais entre chaque OS.  
Mais trois choix possible pour le sujet et les couple du suivant. 

**Attention avec un Lemon dans un ascenseur.**

① - **Couple 4X2  
**② - **Couple 1X3  
**③ - **Couple 6X5** (6 : Zechs je ne suis pas sûr)

Attention, les couples ne seront pas toujours tel quel et pas non plus dans cet ordre.  
Le numéro qui est en 1er est le Seme et le 2ème le Uke.

Suivant les réponses, le « 2 » de la Saga sera écrit.  
J'arrêterais les comptes au plus tard 1 semaine après le mise en ligne.  
Pour me donner votre choix cliquer sur "**Subimet Review**"


End file.
